


Bury Your Secrets In My Skin

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things Calum liked to keep to himself. Like the fact that he wore girls underwear occasionally. Michael's not a big fan of secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bury Your Secrets In My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> an anon sent me [a message on tumblr](http://kittenmichael.tumblr.com/post/111294883906/wwwyoutubecom-watch-v-a4yxexihb3c-this-made-me) a few weeks ago and i had the need to make a malum au based off of it so... here we are.
> 
> Also, I do not wish for my works to be reproduced, reposted (credited or otherwise, original or altered) on any other site or medium.

                            Calum’s stood in front of his mirror with butterflies in his tummy. It’s not the first time he’s done this, stretching and watching his shirt ride up, casting an appreciative glance at the swell of his exposed ass. His heart speeds up a bit looking at the pretty cream lace covering it, hands trailing down his body, skimming until his fingers can tease right along the seam of the panties, taking in the contrast of the stiff lace next to his soft skin. He indulged himself, pulling the oversized sleep shirt up a bit more and turning to admire how he looked in them from different angles. He frowned when he felt his cock twitch against its lacey confines, glaring down at it, annoyed by the interruption. He cursed his own eagerness, and his ass for looking so good before turning away. As if on cue his alarm sounded. Calum was a little disappointed as he stripped out of his clothes, hands hesitating under the waist band of his underwear.

               “Fuck it,” Calum decided, leaving them on and sliding a pair of gym shorts on. It’s not like anyone in the gym would know what was under his shorts anyways. He stifled a yawn as he sat on his bed tugging the back of his sneakers up over his heel. He sat for a moment longer than necessary toying with the idea of just sinking back into bed, maybe having a quick wank before going back to bed. Sighing he hoisted himself up, halfheartedly picking up a shirt from a pile on the floor. The two-pile system had seemed like such a good idea last weekend when he couldn’t be bothered to fold his laundry after lugging it up four flights of stairs. He’d tossed the clean clothes in a pile next to his dirty clothes, assured himself it was a brilliant idea, even if it was a bit lazy. Now he’d forgotten which pile was which, fairly certain he’d mixed them up at some point during the week anyways. Nose scrunched in anticipation he gave the shirt a sniff, relieved when he wasn’t met with any foul odors. He tugged the shirt on in victory on his way out of the apartment, sliding his earbuds in as he started out his workout with a jog downstairs.

                            The lacey undergarments where all but forgotten until Calum started his squats, the slide of the slick shorts over the material so much more different than his boxers. Calum allowed himself a small smile as he remembered his secret, feeling like he was getting away with something; wearing them in public without anyone realizing. He shook his head, still smiling as he finished his work out, going until his muscles screamed at him to stop.

                            Sweat pored off of him as he climbed the stairs back to his apartment, managing something that resembled a jog even though his legs protested. He finally gave himself a moment to rest, leaning against the doorway as he struggled to catch his breath. Eventually he tugged his lanyard out from where it rested against his sweaty chest, grimacing at the damp key. A quick swipe over his shorts mostly dried it, letting Calum overcome his disgust open his door, all but collapse into his apartment. He almost made it to the kitchen when his phone rang. He debated ignoring it, staring at where it buzzed incessantly on the coffee table. He could ignore it for a few minutes, just until he could get a drink and maybe get a shower. Calum kicked himself for his curiosity, answering at the last minute.

                “Hello?” Calum tried controlling his breathing and not pant into the phone.

     “Unlock the door, I’m on my way up with pizza and beer and the newest Leo DiCaprio movie.”

               “I’m doing fine, thanks for asking, Michael. No I’m not busy, come on over!” Calum teased.

        “I’m your boyfriend and I haven’t seen you in like, a week; I don’t need an invitation to come over. Plus I’m already on the elevator so hurry up.”

               “Doors already unlocked,” Calum assured him. He scoffed when the line went dead without so much as a goodbye. He shook his head; a little sad he wouldn’t be getting a shower or the wank he’d been thinking about all morning.

                             Slumped over the kitchen sink he ignored a glass in favor of sticking his entire head under the spray, letting it soak his face before opening his mouth, slurping at the water like it was the last drink he’d ever have. He ignored the commotion in the other room as Michael announced his presence. A crash in the other room nearly caused him to choke on the water. Coughing, Calum shut the water off, pulling the bottom of his shirt up over his face to dry off the excess water. Heart stopping, he suddenly became aware of the panties he was still wearing. The lace that had felt so much like a reassuring caress earlier suddenly felt stiff and itchy and wrong. Images came to mind of Michael’s reaction if he found out his boyfriend liked wearing girl’s underwear. Calum’s stomach turned with it; his whole body feeling hot and sticky and wrong.

Panicking slightly he slipped out of them as best he could with his shorts still on.

     “What are you doing in here?” Michael poked his head around the corner as he spoke.

Calum quickly shoved the incriminating evidence behind his back and shrugged.

     “You’re being weird,” Michael quirked an eyebrow. Calum gave a nervous laugh in response. Heart beating double-time in his chest. “Come in the living room and help me clean up the junk that fell off your end table.”

Calum’s arm tensed under Michael’s grip, footsteps slow and reluctant as he allowed Michael to drag him along.

               “So all of this just fell off the end table on its own, did it?” Calum taunted, tried his best to act normal.

    “Shut up,” Michael rolled his eyes but finally let go of Calum as he started picking up the mess on the floor. Calum used the time Michael was facing away to shove the underwear down under the couch cushion. “I’ve been telling you since like; the first time I came over that this table is in an awful spot.”

               “That’s funny,” Calum breathed a sigh of relief when his hands were free, crossing the room to help Michael pick up the last of the mail scattered on the floor. “I don’t remember you mentioning the table that night. Remember you snogging my face off, trying to get in my pants off, but I don’t remember you saying anything about the table.”

    “Well, you have a terrible memory. What’s new?” Michael’s tone was harsh but even ducking his head couldn’t hide the smile practically splitting his face.  “Now are you gonna keep arguing with me or do you wanna eat this pizza before it gets cold.”

                            Calum didn’t reply, choosing to set up the movie instead; trying to calm down, telling himself that he was in the clear now. He felt a little silly with everything hanging lose; a little to exposed without anything under his pants; but it was better than the alternative in his mind. By the time he found the right input option the movie’s menu had popped up and Michael had a cold beer waiting for him. Calum sunk down on the couch gratefully.

              “Thanks,” Calum smiled, eyes crinkling as Michael closed the space between them, snuggling up close to him.

     “You smell sweaty,” Michael didn’t sound quite as disgusted as Calum would. “What have you been up to?”

               “Well I was going to get a shower but then you called and demanded to be let in, but… I was at the gym, like I am every morning.” Calum let his arm slip around Michael’s shoulder as the movie began.

    “You really go to the gym every morning?” Michael’s nose crinkled up in distaste tilting his head up to look at Calum. “I thought you were exaggerating. Why would you put yourself through that?”

               “Believe it or not, a body like this doesn’t just happen on its own,” Calum flexed his arm as he bit into a slice of pizza.

     “Absolutely disgusting,” Michael drooled, staring at the strain of muscle. “I’m dating a body builder. I hope you know I’m gonna sabotage you with junk like this all the time.” He nodded toward the pizza on the table.

               “Alright,” Calum rolled his eyes, having figured out months ago when it came to banter it was always best to let Michael win, and let him win early. Michael accepted Calum’s defeat with grace, silently worming his way even further into Calum rather than gloating about how easy Calum metaphorically rolled over for him.

                            Time passed quickly once Calum became engrossed in the movie; sucked into the plot as he tried to figure out the twists and turns of the movie. DiCaprio’s character was just entering the foreboding mansion that Calum was almost sure was haunted when he felt Michael’s hand on his thigh. When he glanced down Michael was staring up at him with a pout.

     “We need popcorn,” Michael managed to sound weak, like the lack of popcorn was physically draining him.

               “Oh do we,” Calum grinned, unable to tease him fully because of how totally endearing he found his boyfriend.

    “We do,” Michael nodded solemnly; smiled when Calum got up to pause the movie. Calum wore the same grin all the way to the kitchen, feeling a little silly by just how wrapped around Michael’s finger he was, and how little he minded it. Calum leaned against the island watching the microwave as he thought about how far gone he was for Michael. They’d hadn’t even been dating half a year and he was already shifting everything in Calum’s universe; somehow everything was starting to revolve around Michael. It should be scary; how fast things were moving, how quickly he was falling. But somehow he felt safe and content and optimistic as he listened to the popping filling the room.

      “Hey babe,” Michael called out, shaking Calum from his thoughts. “Have you seen my phone? Luke’s supposed to text me about a gig and I completely spaced and forgot where I put it. Can I call it from your phone?”

              “Yeah, ‘course. It’s on the coffee table; passcode’s-“

      “5-7-6-7, I know.”

Calum blushed a little wondering if Michael had figured out the significance of the passcode; if he thought it was dorky Calum had become such a fan of his band.

    “Found it,” Michael yelled back. “It was in between the couch cushion-”

          “Shit,” Calum cursed suddenly remembering what he’d stashed there early. Rounding the corner he found Michael holding the panties in the air, staring at them in apparent disgust.

     “Care to explain?” Michael’s words came slow and measured.

              “You were, uh, you weren’t supposed to see those.” Calum’s palm’s suddenly felt sweaty, chest aching at the revulsion Michael was displaying. This wasn’t how this was supposed to happen; this wasn’t the way Michael was supposed to find out.

    “How long?” Michael asked, throwing the underwear back at Calum like he couldn’t bear to touch them anymore.

              “I, uh-" Calum’s throat went dry. “I don’t remember really.”

    “You don’t remember?” Michael scoffed.

               “Does it have to be a big deal?” Calum pleaded. He was faintly aware of the smell of burnt popcorn wafting out of the kitchen. “Can’t we just forget this, pretend like it never happened?”

    “Forget? You want me to forget you’ve been cheating on me?”

             “You think I’m,” Calum let out a desperate laugh, “Fuck, I’m not cheating on you Michael. These… are mine.” His voice trailed off at the end; his admission little more than a broken whisper.

    “What was that?” Michael’s voice still shook with anger. The lace in his hands felt heavy and damning and his heart beat with regret and everything felt wrong, wrong, wrong.

              “They’re mine.” Calum repeated looking at the ground. His head shot up when Michael began to laugh. “It’s not really that funny.”

         “It’s hilarious,” Michael replied. “Hilarious that you think I’m that stupid. Just be real for a second Calum. I caught you red-handed; just own up to it. Was this the first time? Or has our entire relationship been a lie?”

                “I’m not lying. I don’t know what you want me to say,” Calum tried not to get angry. His head was a mess and he wasn’t quite sure if he could tell heads from tails at this point but he knew he had to prove himself to Michael; knew that if he didn’t Michael would be gone. “I didn’t know you were coming over. And I forgot I had them on and then you were here and I didn’t have time to change. So when you were cleaning up I slid them off from underneath my shorts and stuffed them in the couch. I panicked, okay?”

      Michael stared back at him, disbelief etched across his face as clear as if he had a neon sign over him reading “ _I don’t believe you, you lying bastard_ ”.

         “Ya know what? Fine.” Calum huffed as he pushed his shorts down to his ankles. He threw his arms out wide, exasperated.

    “What’s that supposed to prove? You went commando today, or didn’t have time to get dressed all the way before I came over. Was she here right before me?” Michael raised his voice getting off the couch, repulsion.

                            Shaking his head Calum opted to pull on the panties instead, a last attempt to make Michael believe him. Calum’s hands rested on his hips feeling defensive, and far too exposed under Michael’s unreadable gaze.

     “So, they’re yours?” Michael didn’t sound fully convinced by the way they fit Calum perfectly but he wasn’t on his way out the door either, which was more than Calum had expected.

               “Just, come here.” Calum headed off to the bedroom hoping Michael would follow. His heart started beating again when he turned from his dresser to find Michael sitting on his bed. Michael flinched when he was thrown a pair of socks, but caught them nonetheless.

                “Unroll them.” Calum instructed tossing him more socks. He stood still, tugging his shirt down in an effort to cover himself as he watched Michael unroll the socks, slowly picking up the panties that fell out of them. He did the same with the rest of the socks, unrolling them all until the lingerie hidden inside fell out. It felt like hours that Calum waited, watching Michael on his bed processing the new information. When Michael finally looked up he was shamefaced and Calum’s heart went up to his throat, suddenly not ready to hear what Michael had to say.

     “Why didn’t you tell me?” Is all Michael asked.

             “I don’t know,” His voice was thick with emotion. His arms were crossed in front of him like some sort of barrier. He felt so small and vulnerable and he hated it, hated that he was sat in front of his boyfriend feeling like a freak waiting to be dumped. But he couldn’t make himself walk away; couldn’t find the words to speak that would let him bow out with dignity, end things on his own terms. “I’ve never told anyone.”

     “You could’ve told me,” Michael sounded hurt. Calum traced his face for anything else; anger, disgust; but it wasn’t there. “I love you, Calum. I hope you don’t think this changes anything. I just wish you didn’t feel like you had to hide things from me.”

                “You love me?”

     “Duh,” Michael threw a pair of socks at Calum’s head. “It’s kind of obvious, where have you been.”

It was like Calum could feel his heart growing, expanding so far he felt like it would burst.

                 “You don’t care about this then?” Calum waved towards the underwear on the bed. “I know it’s kind of…”

    “Hot,” Michael interrupted. “It’s kind of hot.”

               “Really?” Calum felt his cock fattening up at the complement, apparently completely unaware of, or simply not caring about the emotional rollercoaster Calum had just been on. His whole face felt too hot under Michael’s gaze.

    “Yeah,” Michael leaned forward to pull him closer to the bed, spreading his legs to let Calum stand between them. “I could really get used to this. Can I touch?”

                            Calum nodded enthusiastically, leaning down to kiss him. A gasp escaped his when Michael’s fingers skitted along the hem of Calum’s underwear, sliding up over the swell of his ass before sliding under his panties. Calum broke away suddenly, needing to face Michael properly.

                “Are you sure you’re cool with this? I’d rather know now if you’re gonna freak out rather than you taking pity on me and then walking out and never hearing from you again.”

                            Michael’s hands drifted up to bracket Calum’s face; forcing him not to look away. Calum’s body didn’t know what to do under the intensity of Michael’s gaze; chest heavy with anticipation; limbs tensed and jittery; heart stuck in his throat.

    “This is you, Calum; of course I’m fine with it. I’m fine with anything that makes you happy. Maybe you could explain it to me whenever you’re ready so I can understand it. But I promise, nothing you say about it is gonna make me not want you. I’m sort of fond of you and I’m like a leech. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

                            Calum felt like a live-wire, tensed and charged with nerves, not sure how to process how he was feeling.  Instead of thinking he ducked down to kiss, pausing a moment, lips stilled resting on Michael’s lower lip. And then Michael reacted- and it was a kiss; his lips parting, inviting Michael in. His hands found a place to rest at the base of Michael’s neck, fingers winding their way through his hair. He let Michael pull him onto the bed; let Michael roll them over. Michael’s weight on top of him was solid and reassuring; grounding him.

    “You look so pretty,” Michael sighed once he had worked his way out of his clothes.

                            It made Calum a little dizzy is all, thinking about how Michael had seen him, knew his secrets and still thought he was pretty. Michael’s hands tickled against Calum’s sides slipping up under his shirt, rucking it up enough to brush a thumb over his nipple; teasing until it stood erect.

        “Please,” Calum whimpered out. “Anything just…. Give me something. Need to come,” he babbled.  

                            Michael stopped him with a kiss, let his hand trail down from where he’d been teasing Calum’s chest, down to Calum’s cock. He let his fingers ghost against the side of it through the lace covering it, too interested in hearing Calum beg to stop teasing. He left feather light touches up the inside of Calum’s thighs and pulled back to really get a look at Calum; long tan body stretched out taught, muscles clenching, cock thick and hard against his stomach.  

     “You look so good baby,” Michael looked back up in time to see Calum’s eyes flutter and close. “Look so pretty like this; so eager for me. Love seeing you like this,” He growled. 

             “Please,” Calum whined opening his eyes. Michael watched as a few stray tears started to roll down his flushed cheeks. “Please,” He whimpered again.  

Michael wiped away the tears before placing a reassuring kiss on his cheek.

    “It’s alright,” He said softly. “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

                            And he wasn’t sure if it was Michael’s words or the look in his eyes or the way he kept his hand against Calum’s stomach like he couldn’t bear not touching him even when he rolled away to get the lube, but the tension that sat heavy in his gut dissipated leaving in its place want and need.

                            And then Calum’s underwear was tugged down to his thighs, letting Michael get his now slick hand on Calum proper. Calum fought against the instinct to close his eyes and stared in awe at Michael instead. His neck strained craning it to get a better view of Michael’s hand wrapped around his cock. Calum wondered how narcissistic he was for how pretty he thought his cock looked peeking out from Michael’s grasp.

    “Talk to me baby,” Michael moaned grinding against Calum’s thigh. “Tell me what you’re thinking. How does it feel?”

     “Feels so good,” Calum slurred, too focused on the slide of Michael’s thumb across the head of his dick. A flick of Michael’s wrist sent his hips bucking up off the mattress. He almost came when Michael rolled over; half on top of him; to pin him down. Calum could feel the slick push of Michael’s cock against his hip, heavy and eager and smeared in its own precome, as he continued to jerk Calum off.  

               “Feels so good, Mikey,” He went on, unable to stop talking now that he’d started. “Love when you pin me down so I can’t move until you let me. Want you to use me to get yourself off- want you to come on me. Please” He added as an afterthought.

      “So fucking polite,” Michael groaned beginning to rut against Calum in earnest, hand never slowing in his effort to get them both off.  “Want you to come for me sweetheart. You gonna come for me?” Michael panted.

                            Calum couldn’t get the words out past the moans Michael was pulling out of him. And then Michael was whimpering and Calum’s hip felt sticky and hot and it wasn’t until he realized Michael had come just from using Calum’s body to get off, that the knot in his stomach unfurled; head thrown back and toes curling as his orgasm rolled through his body.

                            Michael finally rolled off of him; smirking as he flopped onto his back. It probably should’ve been gross, the way he wiped Calum’s cum off his hand onto his thigh, but Calum found it surprisingly hot. His cock was still twitching with the aftershocks of his orgasm when Michael reached out to intertwine their hands. Calum wanted to cry with how happy he felt; how loved and safe and _himself_ he felt.

               “It’s not like, a feminization thing,” Calum said when he caught his breath.

                            Michael rolled over, hand drifting over to trace unknown messages against the softness of Calum’s thigh. He looked up to Calum’s face; letting him know he was listening.

               “It’s just,” Calum stopped, collecting his thoughts. His eyes were locked on the ceiling as he spoke. “It’s not like I wear them because they’re supposed to be stuff for girls. They’re just so pretty and I like pretty things. I like looking pretty. And it feels good to do things I feel I’m not supposed to. I dunno.”

    “I get that,” Michael reassured once he was sure Calum was done. “It’s normal; wanting to feel pretty. I wish you didn’t think you had to hide something like this from me; but I get why you did.”

               “I can’t believe you aren’t running away,” Calum admitted finally turning to face him.

    “Calum, you know my feelings on running; I’m morally opposed to it. It’s like you don’t even know me anymore.” Michael lamented.

                            Calum’s eyes crinkled up, nose scrunching up as he smiled at his boyfriend. It never ceased to amaze him how Michael could read him so well; knowing when to listen and be serious and when to lighten the mood to keep Calum from sinking into one of his Funks.

               “I know; and I accept you just the way you are; lazy couch potato tendencies and all.”

    “You’re too good to me,” Michael’s voice was flat; causing Calum to laugh out loud. “We’re going shopping when I can move again, just so you know. I’m dying to see how you’d look in thigh highs that matched those cream-colored panties you’ve got.”

                            Calum rolled back on top of him, spread out like a starfish. His _I love you_ came out muffled and tickling against Michael’s neck. Michael just pulled him tighter, until Calum could feel his implied _I love you, I want you, You can be yourself, You are safe sunk_ in.


End file.
